


What Will Happen?(Only Time Will Tell)

by Team_LoVe83



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Best Friends, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_LoVe83/pseuds/Team_LoVe83
Summary: This is my little take on how I would have liked the show to end. I was a bit disapointed in how they ended the show. I have loved McDanno from the start and absolutely love this two together. This is my first take on a male/male relationship and my first ever Hawaii Five - O fic too.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett & Danny "Danno" Williams & Grace Williams & Charles "Charlie" Williams Edwards, Steve McGarrett/Catherine Rollins, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	What Will Happen?(Only Time Will Tell)

A/N: Thank you Joey once again for the all clear and help with posting a new fanfic :) And thank you too Corie from crossover RP at the Hawaii 5-0 Verse Love discord room for helping with the title on this fic. I hope you all will like it. 

What Will Happen? (Only Time Will Tell) 

Steve opened the text and saw that it was from Danny.

«Miss you already»

He smiled and put the phone away intending to reply to him later. He looked up when a voice said.

“Is this seat taken?” it was Catherine standing there. She sat down and asked.

“Ready to do this?” Steve nodded and locked his hand in hers.

As the plane neared their destination Steve sat there thinking while Catherine had fallen asleep. He thought about Danny, Grace , Charlie and what he left behind. He knew the moment he found out that Wo Fat's wife had taken Danny he knew that he had been in love with him for years. He had never been so scared in his life before. 

When he had found him laying on the floor with all the blood he thought he had lost him. The relief and love he felt for him when he had come too and the look off love and gratitude they had shared in the backseat off the car on the way to the hospital convinced him that Daniel was in love with him too. Steve had even pressed his lips to Danny's right before he let go off his arm and Danny woke up.

He realized that he hadn't been in love with Catherine for years, not after she left just as he was ready to propose to her. He had to have a serious talk with her when she was awake and they had gotten off this plane. 

The plane landed and they shared a cab to a hotel that Steve had booked before he left. He checked in and then they decided to have a talk in the hotel bar.

“So, what do you want to talk about Steve?” Catherine asked.

“What are you doing here Cath?” Steve asked.

Catherine looked a little surprised and hurt by the question.

“What do you mean? I love you, I always will and I want to be here for you and experience this journey with you”.

“Cath, I care about you, and I appreciate that. But I don't love you anymore. I haven't for a long time and there is someone else”. Steve says very gently

Catherine's eyes gets full of tears listening to what Steve says.

“What?, Who?!” Catherine asks.

“I stopped loving you after you joined the CIA, I have never been so hurt and so down. I was angry and hurt for weeks, and Danny and the others helped me through it. The same with Lynn. I loved her but in the end it wasn't enough and there is someone else that has had my heart for a long time. We just haven't acted much with this yet. Since it's very fresh. It's Danny.” Steve says with a loving smile on his face.

“How, What?!” Catherine asks in shock.

“Yeah, We have cared and been in love with each others for years but it wasn't until I almost lost Danny that we acted on this. He's willing to wait for me at home. It will take some time for both off us too heal both from the injuries he has and the emotional torment this case left us all. Lou and Adam is in charge of Five – O for a while while I'm gone and Danny heals. I know this is hard for you to hear”. Steve says while taking her hand in his.

“ Yeah it is, But I shouldn't bee that surprised I guess. I've always know that you two had a thing for each other. So I guess this is goodbye then? I'll get a room for tonight and will be out off here tomorrow morning and go back to the CIA.” Catherine say's while squeezing Steve's hand and standing up.

“Yeah I guess so.. I'll see you when I see you”. Steve says while letting go off her hand. 

He gets up to his room and then text Danno back.

“Miss you too very much babe”. Steve goes to bed with a smile on his lips that night.

He travels around Australia for a bit, then he flies to Japan and China. From there he goes to Europe. He sends a few pics and messages to both Danny and Grace while he's away. Grace misses him terrible and says so in her texts and asks when he'll get home again. He says soon. 

Danny has been staying in Steve's house while he's been away and when Grace and Charlie comes over they still loves to stay in Steve's house. He heals fine both mentally and physically and one day Danny tells them about him and Steve and that when he gets back they are going to be living here together. And they both asks if they are a couple. They are not surprised at all, and they both are happy for them. Danny sells his house and the other members off the team helps him move all his stuff in too Steve's house or in storage in the basement. He has decided to wait to join the team again until after Steve gets back. He has been to the office and hang out with the others but it's not been the same without Steve there.

Steve sends him a text 2 days before he gets home asking him if he'll come and pick him up at the airport. Of course he is.

Danny is nervous while waiting for Steve to get through the doors. But all that washes away when he sees Steve. He loses his breath a little with all the emotions, heat and love that rushes through him. He stands still just drinking in the sight off him until Steve sees him and walks into his open arms.

“Hey, I've missed you so much” Danny says while crushing him in a hug. 

“I've missed you too Danny” Steve says while stroking his hands up and down Danny's back.

They steps back a little so they can see each other. But never looses contact with each others.

“I love you, Steve” Danny whispers while kissing his cheek.

“I love you too Danny” Steve says while he feels all the love and heat rush through his body as Danny's lips brush against his cheek. He kisses Danny's cheek to before they release each other and Danny takes Steve's bag. And they walk out to the car with their arms around each others backs.

When they get in the car Danny drives and he jolts a bit when he feels Steve take his fingers and intertwined their fingers and settle their linked fingers/arms on his tight. He looks over at Steve.

“Please, hurry home babe” Danny squeeze their joined hands and put his foot on the gas a little harder.

They arrive home and Steve gets to the door first. He gets it open and he can feel Danny sneak his arms around him.

“Mmm, babe” Steve moans when Danny gets the door closed and brush his lips to Steve's lips.

Steve deepens the kiss and Danny moans into his mouth as their tongues meet. They both is shocked and thrilled with the heat, passion and electricity that runs through them both as they kiss and fights for control as Danny finally wins and he's eyes widen at the sight off Steve plastered against the door by he's body and the love and intensity in he's eyes as he gets Steve's hands over his head with his own and starts to nibble his way down Steve's throat and where his throat meets his t-shirt Steve whimpers when he can feel Danny bite him and look to see if he left a mark and he moans and takes hold off Danny's neck with one hand when he feels Danny licks the mark and then licks his way up to his mouth again. If Steve hadn't been hold in place by Danny's body he would have slid down to the floor. Steve manages to reverse they positions and now it's Danny's time to hiss and moan as Steve opens his dress shirt and leave a mark on Danny's throat. 

“Mmm, I've missed you so much babe” Danny whispers as he claims Steve's mouth again.

They move over to the couch and Steve ends up in Danny's lap. They stay there kissing and feeling each other out for a while. After a while Danny can feel that Steve starts to feel sleepy.

“Hey, why don't we stop this and go upstairs to take a nap. And then pick up this later, I want you so much but it can wait until you are not dead on your feet babe”. Danny says while letting go off Steve's lips to look into his eyes. He gets all warm and happy seeing how much effect he has on Steve. He's never seen this happy and lovely face and so much emotions in Steve's eyes.

“Yeah babe, I want you so much to, but we have waited this long and waiting a bit more is no big deal. I'm really tired, please join me for a nap?” Steve asks while starting to get out off Danny's embrance and standing up from the couch. 

“Of course I will babe, I didn't get much sleep last night either thinking and day dreaming about having you home again and hopefully in my arms, this was better than I hoped for”. Danny says while taking Steve's hand and getting up from the couch and walking towards the stairs.

They hold hands all the way up the stairs and when they pass Steve's old room he looks in and see that it's been turned into a teenage room with Grace's stuff. Mary's old room further down the hall has been turned into Charlie's room.

“How's Grace and Charlie? Does they like it here?” Steve asks Danny as they stands in the hallway.

“They're good, babe. They misses you and they loves it here. They can't wait to meet you tomorrow. 

“That's good, I miss them too.”Steve says as they reach now what is their bedroom and not only Steve's.

“Ready” Steve asks.

“I've never been more ready babe. “ Danny answers while opening the door. They walk in and Steve likes what he sees, Danny has made a few changes and he loves them.

“Ok? Babe” Danny asks a little nervous.

“Yeah I love it Danno” Steve says while he starts to unbuttoned Danny's shirt. Danny takes hold of Steve's t-shirt and lifts it up and over his head. They finish undressing each other, they both leaves their boxers on and gets into bed. They kiss each other and Steve spoons up against Danny and with his arms around Danny he falls asleep with a smile on his face. Danny lays awake for a few minutes to make sure that Steve is asleep and then he also falls asleep with a lovely smile on his face.

A few hours later and Danny is surprised to wake up still in Steve's arms. They have shifted a bit in their sleep so it's now Danny that is spooned up against Steve. He lays still and just looks and thinks about how lucky he is. After a few minutes he sees and feels that Steve is starting to wake up. Danny shifts a little so that he can run his fingers up and down Steve's front. 

“Mmm, hey babe” Steve say's while bringing Danny closer and opens his eyes to look into Danny's.

“Hey, did you sleep well?” Danny says while giving Steve nose a kiss.

“Yes, I haven't sleeped so good in a while”. Steve says while kissing Danny's nose and just laying there. They lay in bed for a few minutes in each others arms just talking about all and nothing. 

Eventually they get up and after they both had taken a shower Steve put his dirty cloths from the trip in the washer, Danny makes them something light to eat since it's only lunchtime and the team is coming over for dinner and beers later in the evening. 

They decide to go on a grocery run and after putting everything away they prepare the steaks and the salad and sits outside at the lanai and wait for the others to arrive. 

The team arrive and it's hugs and questions all around and they have a good time together and they all can see the calm and love between Steve and Danny. And they are very happy for them. They still both have a few more days before they have to report back and start working again. 

The next day Steve is nervous too see Grace and Charlie again, they doesn't know that he's home again. So while Danny gets them he waits at home by the beach.

He hears them arrive but still just stands at the beach waiting. He knows that the first thing she will do is come out either for a swim or for a surf. Maybe Charlie too 

She steps out on the lanai and when she spots a figure standing at the beach she screams and sprints into Steve's arms. 

“Hey Grace! I've missed you soo much” Steve says while spinning them around in a hug.

“Hey Steve!! I've missed you so much too, I'm so happy that you are home again. Can you please join me for a little swim?” Grace asks while starting to fidget it Steve's arms. Then it's Charlie's turn to greet him.

“Of course I will Grace!” Steve says while letting go of her and then they race toward the water. Charlie goes to sit on the lanai.

While they are out swimming Danny looks out at them through the kitchen window while he makes them a pasts salad for dinner. And then Charlie helps him set the table

All 4 enjoy the days they have together before they have to go back to Rachel. She can see the looks, smiles and love between her dad and Steve. She's so happy that they have finally acted on their feelings for each other. Charlie sees it too but he's not old enough to understand everything yet.

First day back at Five – O is a good day. The whole team together again. They get some big cases, but Steve can feel that he's getting old and that he doesn't have the energy to run Five – O more. He and Danny talks about it and they both go to the governor and they all decide that it's time for a change. Lou and Adam is the new team leaders and after a while both Quinn and Cole says their goodbye to the team since Steve and Danny is back. 

A/N:Thank you all for reading:) I hope you liked it.


End file.
